Jack Frost
"My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The Moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago." —Jack Frost Jackson' "Jack Frost" Overland' is one of The Big Four, originally from Rise of the Guardians (2012). He is a guardian, albeit a mischief maker and sarcastic. He can control ice and cold weather, such as making a blizzard and starting winter (snow day). Physical Appearance Jack currently has white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He has a tall stature, albeit slim. He wears a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and is barefoot throughout the movie. He carries around a magical staff, resembling a shepherd's crook. It is Jack's gateway to help him unleash his powers of conjuring snow, ice, and frost. Before Jack became immortal, he was seen wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, and a small and brown open vest. He wore the same pants as seen in the present. He had warm brown hair and dark amber eyes, rather blushed cheeks and less paler skin. Jack is currently over 300 years old. On the Rise of the Guardians App, it states: "Jack Frost has been around for over 300 years, but he is forever trapped at the age of 18. Personality As a human, Jack grew up in what looked like an early colonial Puritan colony and constantly entertained his friends and younger children by being mischievous and playing the fool. Despite being mischievous and foolish, he acted as a big brother to younger children, and was epescially responisble for his younger sister, as his sacrifice for her led him to becoming a guardian. Jack Frost is a mischievous teenage hellion who has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and instead favors spreading his winter magic for the sake of the personal amusement of himself and children. Despite these traits, Jack is also gentle and generous. The source of Jack's anti-social behavior towards the Guardians and refusal to adhere to rules was mostly because of his frustration with the Man in the Moon never answering his questions about who he was or why he was created, and also because no human, child or adult, was able to see him for centuries for no one had believed in him. But as Jack spends time in the Guardians' company, each individual would have an effect on him that would change him from a mischief-making winter spirit to a full-fledged Guardian in his own right, as well as a hero. It was his refusal to give up in the face of overwhelming odds that enabled him to help one child, Jamie, keep his beliefs in all of the Guardians as well as finally believe in Jack enough to see him. And it was his desire to protect Jamie, as he once did his sister, that helped him realize his center, as a Guardian, is Fun. Jack proudly accepted the duties and responsibilities as the Guardian of Fun. His purpose, to spread the feelings of Fun and Joy so as to spread happiness to bolster the faith children have in the Guardians. Powers and Abilities Jack has incredible weather powers in which he controls with the help of his magic staff. He can call and ride the wind, float like a snowflake, conjure ice and snow, freeze objects or even people solid with a mere wave of his staff, make images drawn on frosted window panes come to life, and spread the feelings of fun and joy with his specialty: snowballs. Jack also later discovered that he can unleash energy bolts of ice when he first stood up against Pitch. Weapons Jack has a magic staff with which he can control the elements of winter. Originally, he thought this staff was the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit for him to channel the magic of winter that had really been inside of him, seen when he repaired it through sheer force of will after Pitch snapped it in half. Role in the Crossover Many fans believe that Jack is somewhat the "leader" of the big four. Because he is immortal and has the ability to ride on the wind and travel with the seasons, it is possible that he was able to meet Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida before they met each other. Fans most frequently pair him with Rapunzel or Hiccup in fanfiction and fanart. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - With Hiccup being the only other male in the crossover, the two are usually portrayed to be good friends, though it can sometimes go beyond a platonic relationship. "Hijack" or "Frostcup", as most fans call it, originates to a time before RotBTD when Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon ("How to Train Your Guardian") was a crossover on its own. Since Jack Frost (Jokul Frosti) comes from Nordic myths and Hiccup is a Viking, fans believe it could have been possible that Hiccup believed in Jack, and therefore been able to see him. Also, it is said that on Hiccup's native island of Berk it 'snows nine months of the year and hails the other three"' Though this could be a bit of an exaggeration, it is a fact that the island has some cold weather patterns, which could be a result of frequent visits from Jack. Jack and Hiccup's personalities can also clash, as Jack's freewheeling and somewhat irresponsible nature can clash with Hiccup's more responsible and thoughtful personality, causing the "voice of reason" to rein him in. Rapunzel - She comes from the sun, he comes from the moon. He's associated with the cold of winter, she's associated with the warmth of spring and summer. "Jackunzel" has become quite a popular ship within the four. Some fans like to think that Jack would visit Rapunzel in her tower, made possible by his ability to ride the wind, and after she left home, they reunited. Rapunzel, however, is the only member of the Big Four with a definite canon relationship (assuming that Hiccup and Astrid are not an official couple yet). Jack and Rapunzel relate to each other on many levels. They both feel a certain level of loneliness (Rapunzel has spent eighteen years locked away in a tower, while Jack has spent three hundred years without anyone to interact with), and a curiosity as to where they come from (Jack wants to know why the moon chose him, while Rapunzel believes the lights are "meant for her" and wants to know why). Their relationship could also work well because they are the only two characters who are immortal in canon (assuming Rapunzel's hair was never cut and she can use her powers to keep herself young forever the way Gothel had). Merida - Because they are both quite strongly-opinionated, Jack and Merida's personalities can sometimes clash, but that does not mean they aren't great friends. The two share a taste for adventure, a passion for freedom, and neither are afraid of a fight. They are also the "fighters" of the team, actually trained and able to engage in combat. Original concept art from Brave appeared to be set in the wintertime with snow in every outdoor scene, which proves that DunBroch has a somewhat harsh winter. This could be because Jack is a frequent visitor to the Scottish kingdom. Their romantic pairing has been dubbed "Jarida " and though it is not as popular as other ships in the crossover, it has many loyal fans. Category:The Big Four Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists